Plymouth CR-8 locomotives
| trucks = | bogies = | wheeldiameter = | trailingdiameter = | minimumcurve = | wheelbase = | length = over couplers | width = | height = | axleload = | weightondrivers = | locoweight = * ‡ , advert, reproduced via waidephoto.smugmug.com . , advert|group="n"}} | fueltype = | fuelcap = | lubecap = | coolantcap = | watercap = | sandcap = | powersupply = | consumption = | watercons = | primemover = two General Motors 12V7 | rpmrange = | enginetype = two-stroke diesel | aspiration = | displacement = | alternator = | generator = | tractionmotors = | headendpower = | cylindercount = V12 | cylindersize = | transmission = | multipleworking = | topspeed = | poweroutput = engine @ 2100rpm | tractiveeffort = | factorofadhesion = | trainheating = | locobrakes = | locobrakeforce = | trainbrakes = | safety = | railroad = Royal State Railways of Siam (RSR) US Army (vietnam) Vietnam Railways (VR) | railroadclass = | powerclass = | numinclass = | roadnumber = RSR : 2001-10 US army : 1988-1997 VR : D10H 31 to D10H 40 | officialname = | nicknames = | axleloadclass = | locale = | deliverydate = | firstrundate = | lastrundate = | retiredate = | withdrawndate = c. 1985 | preservedunits = | restoredate = | scrapdate = | currentowner = | disposition = | notes = Sources: *Data refers to vietnam locos unless noted. |group="n"}} ‡ General data }} The Plymouth CR-8 was a class of 4-axle B'B' centre cab locomotive, built by Plymouth Locomotive Works, USA Several locomotives of type CR-8 have been used in the USA on industrial sites. Ten units (CR-8b) were briefly operated in Thailand in the mid 1960s. During the vietnam war the units were operated by the US army in south vietnam, and after the end of the war became the property of the Vietnam Railways as class D10H. A second class of Chinese built locomotives of type DFH21 have operated as the type D10H on the railways of vietnam from around 1980 onwards. History and design The general design of a CR-8 locomotive was available in weights from with installed power ranging from , using twin engines with hydraulic transmission via a cardan shaft final drive, in gauges from to . The locomotives used in Vietnam were built by the Plymouth Locomotive Works, USA in the 1960s using two General Motors 12V7 two stroke V12 engines.. They were in The locomotives were originally though to have been operated on the Royal State Railways of Siam (RSR) as numbers 2001-10 during 1963/4. |name="bd"|group="n"}} The locomotives were transferred to South Vietnam in the late 1960s during the period of US involvement in the Vietnam war, and operated as numbers 1988 to 1997 by the US Army. After the end of the Vietnam war in 1975 the class were renumbered as D10H numbers 31 to 40 by the Vietnam Railways. Several units were operated in the USA by industrial operators, as well as MBTA and BART. A higher weight class, the CR-8XT, . |group="n"}} was operated companies including Bethlehem Steel and the Jones and Laughlin Steel Company. References Notes External links Category:Diesel-hydraulic locomotives Category:Military equipment of the Vietnam War fr:D10H diesel